Triangle Beso, Amor!
by CymRose
Summary: Antonio is preparing to go to war and Belgium is sure that he won't be coming back...So she decides to stake a little claim to something that Antonio doesn't approve of! -Rated T for language
1. Chapter 1

**Review for more! Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Back then, the fighting wouldn't have been a major factor; because long ago, one little Italian held close ties with the mafia, and now that he was breaking away...

This all had to stop.

For the last hour and a half, Antonio had been in a raging war against Belgium, yelling back and forth about something stupid, the Italian assumed. All he knew was that they never fought like this. Antonio was close to everyone, so when someone got in his way to the point of him snapping... That was pretty serious.

Now things were being thrown, curses leaving their lips as both tried to win the argument. But, it seemed as though neither of them were getting anywhere. As soon as one would say something intelligent, the other would bring them down and the circle would roll back around again. It was making Romano sick. Didn't they have something better to do?! Lovino knew that he did. Antonio had dragged Lovino to Alice's house, that way he could confront her about something he had to do. (This 'something' Antonio refused to tell Lovino about).

Minutes passed. Another scream. An hour, a defeated sigh, an hour and a half, another argument.

Finally, the Italian stood from his seat, glaring holes into the door as he pushed it open, seeing both parties pause in their argument to stare over at the angry boy.

Antonio was the first to speak in order to break the silence, eyes softening, "Romano, por favor, go sit back down outside. We are almost done."

Continuing to walk forward, Lovino crossed his arms, narrowing his amber eyes, "What is'a going on in here. Speak'a now."

Romano couldn't help but notice Spain give Belgium a look that said, 'Tell him and I'll kill you'. But that look was ignored by the blonde female and she smiled, leaning over his way.

"He didn't tell you, eh? That doesn't surprise me." Shooting a glare Antonio's way, she continued.

"I was simply explaining to him that if he goes into this war against France, he will die. And-"

"And nothing. You are done speaking." Antonio cut her off quickly, stepping in front so he could get down on one knee, his hand on Lovino's shoulder as an attempt to keep him listening. "Lo siento for not telling you about the war, but I didn't want you to worry, amor."

A war? Antonio was going into a war? With what weapons? His economy was in the shit-hole right now, so how did he expect to win?!

"What are you'a thinking, cazzo?!" He shouted back, giving the taller man's shoulder a rough shove as he stepped back, "You have'a no army! You'll die! Esta muerto! Is that'a what you want? At least America has an military!" For some reason... This anger was boiling over in his chest, causing him to shake. But... Why was he so angry? That Spain didn't tell him? That Spain was going to die?

"Romano... That is not the point. France declared war already and there is nothing I can do. Nada."

Belgium remained off to the side, watching the two of them closely. Her eyes continued to shift from Antonio's face, to Lovino's, to the hand on the Italian's shoulder.

"Well, that's why I want you to give me full custody of Romano. In case you die, who else is going to care for him?"

Antonio stood up, eyes slanting even further now in anger, "I am not his father. You cannot have custody over him, because I do not own him. Romano is free as of right now. Boss is not holding him back. But I refuse to let you aid his country. I have plenty of money for the two of us. (both of us in Spanish), right Romano?"

Something that was in the Spaniard's eyes told him that he should say yes... But how could he when he knew that was a flat out lie? Not that he needed Spain's god damned monies.. But, if Antonio died, then nothing would come Lovino's way except for... Well. It didn't matter.

"I-"

Lovino was cut off by a horrible glare from Antonio, causing him to immediately shut his mouth.

"You don't know what's going on here, Roma. Por favor. I know what you are thinking."

This led Belgium to bust out in a grin, arms crossed over her chest, "Roma wants me to take care of him, isn't that right, chico~?" She asked, wrapping her arms around his neck, and pulling him into a tight hug.

Antonio stood from the position he was in on the floor, separating the two of them. "I will be seeing you."

And with that, Antonio left the room, dragging a very confused Lovino behind him. All Lovi knew was that Antonio wanted to go into a war with nothing, and that Belgium was almost certain that Toni was going to die, because why else would she want claim over him? And why in the hell were people trying to claim him?!

"Talk." Romano pulled the both of them to a stop once they got outside, making Spain face him. He didn't want it sugar-coated. He just wanted the truth. As soon as Antonio started though, Lovino knew he wasn't giving that to him.

"Well, her and I were having a (fight) about the war. But I'm not going to die, (I promise). And then there was some stuff about economies and.."

"No. Stop it, bastard. You know'a damn well what I was talking about. Why does she want'a 'claim' over me, eh? I'm not up for grabs."

Continuing to walk, though, at a much slower pace now, Antonio fiddled with the ring on his middle finger, attempting to form words in his mouth.

"I... I don't want to lose you, Roma. And I know that when I go into this battle, Spain will no longer exist. France may be weak, but right now.. I have nothing." He said, running his fingers through his dark hair, attempting to sound calm.

"Belgium wants to be the 'Spain' when I leave. Basically.. Like you see me now everyday... You will see her everyday."

Again, Romano was confused.

"...Romano. When I die, she wants to conquer Northern and Southern Italy.. And take you for herself."


	2. Chapter 2

Lovino paced the floor in his bedroom as he thought about what he had been informed of. Belgium wanted to claim him when Antonio died? Why the fuck was she so sure that he was going to die? Did Antonio want to die? Surely not, the two of them had been in a heated argument over Lovino. Antonio wasn't one to give up on Lovi so easily.

Continuing to pace back and forth across the floor, Lovino thought harder, his hands balled up into fists. He finally had to shove them into his pockets. Why would Alice want to claim him? That was the thing that didn't make sense. Sure, she was pretty, but Lovino didn't have feelings like that towards her. No, he held them for someone else... Some bastard.

Slamming his fist into the drywall, Lovino circled around, sliding down to the floor, trying to think. Damn it. Damn it all. There had to be something he could do for himself! Wasn't there anything at all? Or was he too weak to fight on his own? He wasn't going to hit a girl, so he was kind of screwed in that department. Antonio was always the one to save him anyways...

Speaking of Antonio, the Spaniard ran around the corner, wondering what the ruckus was that Lovi had caused. Lovino only waved him away, going back to plotting out ideas in his head.

"Lovi...Are you worried?"

Antonio walked over and sat on the floor in front of the Italian, tilting his head to the side ever so slightly, crossing his legs. He didn't get a reply back, but Antonio was okay with that. He didn't mind doing all the talking, especially when Lovino needed someone to cheer him up.

"I won't die. I'll come back to you."

Finally, Lovino spoke back, though, he couldn't help but yell at Antonio, "Idiota! If you go into this'a war, you're going to die." It was as simple as that. Antonio had nothing on his side, how did he honestly expect to win? He only wanted to give Lovino some reassurance. Well, it wasn't working. Lovino was pretty stubborn and set in his own ways when it came to stuff like this..Well, stuff like fighting.

"Romaaaa..." Antonio whined, but he knew that Lovi was right. There was no way that he could march into this war without anything and expect to win. But if he chickened out now, he would never hear the end of it...Not to mention, he would lose pretty much anything he had left.

Hearing a knock on the door, both boy's perked up, Antonio helping Lovino stand so they could get the door together. Standing outside was the Netherlands, looking more or less displeased than he usually was.

And of course, the busty blonde was right behind him.

"Hiiii Lovi~" She cooed, trying to push past Antonio, but the Spaniard put out his arm, not allowing her to enter his home. Though, he got a rough shove from the Netherlands, who didn't seem too enthusiastic to be at Antonio's house.

Alice managed to get inside, throwing her arms around Lovino's neck, causing his face to go bright red. What else could he do?! Again, that was the question. He refused to push her off, or say vulgar things to her...After all, she was a pretty woman!

Antonio made a grab for Belgium, but instead received a swift punch to the face, knocking him to the ground. That was it. A fuse lit inside Lovino and he quickly moved Alice off of him, diving down to the floor to make sure that Antonio was okay. Thankfully, the man seemed to be doing alright...He was strong-willed.

"Idiota! You could have'a broken his jaw! Bastard!" He hissed, leaping towards the Netherlands only Antonio wrapped his arms around Lovino's waist, holding him back. Lovino's arms waved frantically as he tried to scratch out the assholes eyes, growling when he realized that he wouldn't be able to do anything to him.

Sitting down on the side of Antonio's leg, since Antonio still had ahold of him, Lovino settled down, blocking Antonio from the view of the Netherlands. If he could, Lovino would have tackled the man to the ground to beat the shit out of him...But he had to control himself.

With that, Belgium leaned down beside Antonio's ear, whispering a couple of incoherent words to him before skipping over to her brother and retreating from the house.

Lovino glanced to Antonio, who held a terrified look on his face. Whatever Alice said to him had really gotten to him...He was as pale as a ghost...

But almost as quickly as he had changed colors, Antonio returned to normal, replacing the straight line on his mouth with a smile, even though he winced from the pain of the punch to his cheek.

And things went back to normal...For the moment.

* * *

****So, I am really liking where this is headed. I am hoping I can drag it out for two or three more Chapters. I have an idea of where it is going to go...Any suggestions on what you guys think should happen?**


	3. Chapter 3

Tapping his foot against the floor, Lovino watched Antonio, stretching his own shoulders before dabbing at the Spaniard's face with a wet rag, listening to him switch from English to Spanish as he yelled about what had happened: The fist to the face, the words that Alice had whispered into his ear...The fear of dying. Antonio didn't really rant too much on the last one, but Lovino knew that it was on his mind.

Scratching his chin, Antonio stared at his reflection in the mirror. His left eye had begun darkening into a big bruise, which really put him in a foul mood. Yet, he still managed to smile, even though his mood turned bi-polar seconds later. And the thing that pissed Lovino off the most was that Antonio wouldn't stand still while he tried to clean the cut on the side of the Spaniard's nose.

Dabbing at his face, Lovino missed, hitting his ear, his eyebrow, and even hit his eye, getting an, "Ouch, Roma, be careful," in reply before going off again.

Finally getting fed up with it, Lovi grabbed ahold of Antonio's chin, forcing him to stand still as he rubbed the soft cloth against the Spaniard's face, a little sigh leaving his lips. Lovino had a lot on his mind, but he kept it all inside; forced it to stay bottled up. He didn't want anyone to know what bothered him, because they would only use it against him later on.

He was actually worried about the bastard going to war. What if he died? Would he be able to fight Belgium off, or would she have Netherlands capture his and Italy's country? Shit...He didn't know, but the thought of something happening to his stupid brother made his stomach turn.

"Roma, I can see it in your eyes amor. Something is bothering you. Talk to boss." Taking the rag from Lovino's hand, Antonio set it onto the counter and sat down on the floor, dragging the Italian down with him. The room suddenly got a little hot...Lovino was sweaty. Was it just him?

"What's wrong?" Antonio kept throwing small questions at him, but he didn't speak. What would the Spaniard think if he were to tell him that he was worried? He would probably squeal and pull him into a life-threatening hug. Lovino wasn't interested in that. But, what else could he tell him? Antonio could obviously see right through him.

"I guess...I'm just'a thinking."

"...About~?" Antonio tilted his head to the side slightly, revealing the cut on his cheek. That bastard Netherlands...

"Lo siento. Nothing." Lovino shot quickly, turning away from Antonio as he jumped up. Taking the rag into his hand he leaned down, trying to clean up the bleeding wound, only Antonio took his hand and shook his head.

"You don't have to care for me, Lovi." Slowly taking the rag from his grip Antonio stood up, staring at himself in the mirror once again so he could clean up his face.

Lovino grabbed for the towel, wanting to be the one who took care of the Spaniard for once. But Antonio wasn't giving in, moving his arm away so Lovino couldn't get it. Irritation built up inside of the Italian's chest...Why was Antonio being so difficult? Again, he attempted to snatch the bloodied rag from Antonio. With no luck, Lovino clutched the collar of Antonio's shirt with both of his hands, forcing him against the door with a rough shove.

Antonio locked his eyes with Lovino's, curiosity taking over as he pondered the things that Lovi could do. Of course, Antonio would never hit him back if Lovino chose to strike, but he was ready to block if he needed to.

But that was far from what the Italian was thinking as he stood on the tips of his toes, pressing his dry lips against Toni's much softer ones. The room went silent as the kiss went on, Antonio dragging Lovino to the floor, holding him as tightly as he possibly could before they both pulled away.

The room was still silent. Finally, Antonio spoke, "Wow."

Being the ill-tempered boy he was, Lovino shoved Antonio's chest, standing up quickly so he could escape the bathroom by running out the door on the other side of the bathroom, storming down the hall to get out of his house.

Stupid jerk! What the hell had happened?! Lovino didn't know, but his lips burned and his heart throbbed. Shit, he really wanted to go back and do it again. But, he refused to be so weak! Why in the world did he kiss him in the first place? Lovino couldn't figure out what compelled him to do such a thing!

Stomping through little puddles left on the ground from when it rained about twenty minutes ago, Lovino pulled to a stop. Standing in front of him was the Netherlands and Belgium; looking all too suspicious.

Without saying a word, Lovino turned around with his hands shoved in his pockets, walking back towards Antonio's house, head lowered.

Before he got too far away, the faint sound of a whisper flooded his ears. The voice was Belgium's. Her voice sounded almost sarcastic.

"Espero que no muera durante la guerra, Roma."

* * *

****Translation at the end there: "I hope he doesn't die during the war, Roma."**

**If it isn't correct Spanish, I am so sorry! I used Google Translate ;D **

**I know this Chapter was filled with a bunch of mushy-gush, but I thought the story could use a bit of a break so I could build up the tension...And this would give me time to think of another Chapter! I hope you guys are enjoying reading it as much as I am enjoying writing it! Thanks again! **


End file.
